Goodbye Forever
by othbaby08
Summary: This is my take on the finale of season one. Its two parts. please RR! NaleyBrucas
1. Default Chapter

**Summary:** This is my take on last year's finale. Its a two parter, but I enjoyed writing it. Read and review please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters!

* * *

Part One

It was May thirteenth, 2004. It was nighttime. Lucas was on his way with Keith to South Carolina. They had left about an hour ago. Lucas had left from Nathan's apartment. Well, Nathan _and_ Haley's apartment. When they told him they had gotten married, Lucas was speechless. He had no words. Even though he and his half brother had made amends, it didn't change the fact that he still didn't completely trust the guy. And Haley was his best friend. He considered her a sister and for them to get married made their relationship so final.

Lucas thought back to that afternoon. He had written Brooke and Peyton a letter and left it on Peyton's front door. He hated having to say goodbye in a note. Especially to Brooke. He couldn't face them, not then. He had too much going on to add their drama. He remembered what the letter said,

Brooke and Peyton - I know you both probably hate me for what I've done to you. I am sorry for all of it. Peyton, I'm sorry for stringing you along and however else I hurt you. Brooke, I'm sorry for cheating on you. I'm sorry for ever hurting you. I love you and I could never dream of hurting you again. A few months ago was a day of stupidity on my part.

I am moving to South Carolina with Keith. I don't know when I will be back, except to visit my mom. I totally understand if neither of you want to speak to me ever again. I was horrible to both of you. Peyton, we started out as friends and I had hoped we would end up that way. But I guess not. Brooke, when we first met each other I really didn't like you. You were too wild for my taste, but the more I got to know you, you _were_ my taste. I ruined whatever chance of happiness we had and I'm sorry for that.

I'm glad you two are friends again because I know it was my fault you ever stopped.

-Lucas Scott

Peyton finished reading the letter aloud to Brooke. "Wow. That was...deep."

"Yeah," Brooke said quietly.

Peyton folded the letter. "Whatever we don't need him! We're almost juniors. Lets find us some guys."

Peyton walked out of the room, tossing the letter into the trash can. Brooke walked over and picked it up, reading the words, "I Love You," over and over and over.

"Brooke..." Peyton's voice trailed.

Brooke quickly stuffed the letter into her coat. "Come on lets get out of here."

Across town, Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch playing a game of make-out. Their phone started ringing and Nathan waved it off.

Haley pulled out of their lip lock. "You have to get it."

"Why? We're still on our honeymoon."

The phone continued to ring and ring. Nathan sighed unhappily and picked the phone up. He barked, "Hello?"

"Nathan," Deb, his mother, said worriedly. "You have to come to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Its your father. He's had a heart attack."

Nathan's heart skipped a beat. "Is he okay?"

Deb sobbed, "I don't know. He was seizing or something when they brought him in. They won't tell me anything."

Nathan said hurriedly, "We'll be right there." He hung up the phone and said to his wife, "My dad had a heart attack."

"Oh my God."

They grabbed their coats and rushed out.

Lucas was listening to a cd when he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Lucas, this is Deb Scott."

Lucas was immediately confused. Why would Nathan's mom be calling him? "Yes..."

"Keith's cell is off and I really need to talk to him."

"Hang on he's right here." He handed his uncle the phone. "Deb."

"Deb? What's up?" Keith's face was worried and concerned by the end of the phone conversation. An exit approached and he swerved off.

"Keith! Man what are you doing?"

Keith handed the phone back. "Dan had a heart attack and it doesn't look good," he said, grim faced.

Lucas was in shock. He wasn't sure what to say or feel.

Haley and Nathan arrived at the hospital and ran into the ER waiting room. "Mom!" Deb turned, relieved to see her son.

"Nathan, I am so glad you are here." Nathan gave her a hug. "You too Haley."

Nathan asked, "How is he?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't. They won't tell me a thing."

Haley said, "Excuse me." She walked outside and called Peyton's phone. "Peyton, where are you?"

"Driving to a restaurant with Brooke. Why?"

"Nathan's dad had a heart attack. It doesn't look so good."

Haley heard Peyton talking to Brooke. She then said, "We'll be right there."

Haley protested, "No you don't have to do that."

"Nathan is our friend," Peyton said firmly. "We're coming."

An hour later, Keith and Lucas ran in. Keith saw Nathan first. "How is he?"

"He's in surgery for his heart. I don't know."

Lucas gave Haley and Deb hugs. He didn't notice Brooke and Peyton sitting in chairs behind them. Nathan walked up. "Man thanks for coming."

"No problem," Lucas said, hitting hands with Nathan.

Haley and Deb moved and Lucas saw his two exes sitting in chairs. He was taken aback at first but walked up to them.

"Hey."

Peyton stood up and gave him a hug. "Hey. How are you?"

"Good I guess. You?"

"No complaints," she shrugged. She walked over to talk to Haley.

Lucas stared at Brooke, uncomfortable. "Hi."

"Hi," she said, staring at everything except him.

He sighed and sat down next to her.

She hesitated. "I got your letter."

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Its okay."

An uncomfortable silence followed and Lucas was relieved when Haley walked up. "Hey Hales."

"Hey," she smiled. "What's going on?" She sat on the other side of Lucas.

"Not much."

Brooke looked closely at Haley's hand. Her mouth opened wide. "Haley tell me that ring is from Pretty Pretty Princess."

Haley grinned and shook her head. "Nathan and I got married last night."

Brooke squealed, "Congratulations!" She reached across Lucas and gave Haley a friendly hug. "This is major news."

"Major, _quiet_ news," Haley stressed. "Please don't tell anyone until we get the chance to talk to our parents."

Brooke shut up mouth. "My lips are sealed. We have to throw you a party."

Haley smiled. "Always thinking about parties," she rolled her eyes.

Brooke smiled. "I guess. I haven't been to one in a long time though."

Haley saw Nathan off to the side and said, "Excuse me."

Lucas stared at Brooke. "Are you still mad at me?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't hold grudges."

He teased, "Since when?"

She swatted his arm. "Shut up. No, I really don't anymore." She paused. "So, are you upset about Dan?"

He slowly shrugged. "I don't really know what I'm feeling right now. Its almost like I don't _know_ what to feel."

Brooke nodded sympathetically.

The doctor walked in, grim faced. Deb turned around and looked at him. Nathan walked up and stood next to his mother.

"Mrs. Scott..."

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand, uneasy of what the doctor would say. Instincly, she gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry. We were unable to save your husband."

Tears flooded Deb's eyes and she sobbed into Nathan's shoulder. Nathan himself started to choke up.

Lucas stared ahead, no emotion in his face. Abruptly, he stood and left the room. Haley and Brooke watched him go. Haley started to go after him but Brooke held her back.

"Wait. Let me go."

Brooke grabbed her purse and jogged after him. She caught up with him outside. "Lucas!"

He turned around, surprised she was coming after him. He stopped to let her catch up. "Yeah?"

"Don't walk away."

"Why not? Isn't that what he did to me?"

Brooke winced. She knew he must be hurting. Lucas walked faster out to the parking lot. "You have every reason to feel like this. Don't push me out!"

Lucas whipped around. "Brooke, please go back inside. I'm fine. I don't need you to worry about me. We aren't together anymore, remember?"

Brooke felt stung by his words and backed off. She slowly turned and hurried back inside. Lucas was kicking himself. He knew it wasn't fair of him to say those things to her. She was only trying to console him.

Instead of leaving, Lucas walked into the courtyard. As he rounded the corner he saw Brooke sitting on a bench, looking at the fountain.

He put his hands in his pockets and walked towards her. She looked up at him and then turned her attention back to the fountain. He sat down next to her.

She said quietly, "Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I don't care."

"I'm sorry. I know that, and I didn't mean to be harsh. I'm just so confused right now."

She finally looked him in the eye. "I know that."

They shared a few minutes of silence, staring at the fountain ahead. Brooke looked at him and noticed tears sliding down his face and one on his cheek. She reached over and wiped it away, turning his face towards hers.

"Its going to be okay."

"You know a few weeks ago I found out he tried to get custody of me? He hadn't completely not wanted me." Brooke stayed quiet, not sure what to say. "God, I don't know what I'm supposed to be feeling. Am I happy? Angry? Sad? I have no clue. I almost feel..."

"What?"

He sighed. "Grief." He leaned into her and rested his forehead on his. "Is that crazy?"

She shook her head. "You just lost your dad, Luke. Its not uncommon to feel like that."

"It is in my case. The man despised me."

"But he was your father."

"He never considered me his son."

"He did a few months ago when you had that wreck." Lucas remembered to a few months back when Dan gave the consent to let Lucas have surgery on his shoulder.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He tightened his hold her on. "Thanks," he whispered.

She looked with shining eyes at him. "For what?"

"Everything." He leaned in to kiss her and felt her lips to his. It felt right. He was where he needed to be.

Peyton walked up and stopped short. "Sorry. I, uh, was just looking for Brooke. Sorry. I'm leaving."

Lucas and Brooke were embarrassed. Brooke stood up quickly. "Coming." She made her exit.

Lucas continued sitting where he was, more confused then ever before.

Peyton and Brooke walked towards her car. Peyton asked, "I gotta ask. What the hell was that?"

Brooke shook her head. "Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing."

"That's all it was," Brooke said firmly. "Nothing," she said once more, trying to convince herself. She had promised herself she wouldn't put herself through more Lucas Scott drama. So why did kissing him feel so perfect?


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Two days later, it was the day of Dan's wake. Deb had been working hard on funeral arrangements. She tried keeping her mind off the fact that her husband had just died.

Nathan had been distant from everybody, especially his mom. The only person he would talk to was Haley. Everyone else was a shadow in the background.

Peyton had been at home the last couple of days, as had Brooke. Lucas hadn't called Brooke or seen her since their infamous kiss. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

Lucas was in his room at his house getting dressed. He had been quiet these last few days. He hadn't really talked to his mom about Dan's death. Karen hadn't brought it up either.

Karen walked in. "Lucas."

"Yeah?"

"I know we haven't really talked about this..."

"Mom, can we _not_ do this right now?"

She sighed. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me about whatever you are feeling..." She continued to talk as Lucas went to get a tie.

He opened up his closet and picture of him and Brooke fell down. It was from a party back when they were dating. They were so happy. She was in his lap, drink in hand. She was laughing at something Tim had said. He picked up the picture and smiled.

"Mom..."

"And don't forget about Keith. This is hard on him too..."

Lucas interrupted her, "MOM! I gotta go. I'll meet you at the funeral home."

She tried to stop him. "Where are you going?"

"To fix a mistake once and for all," he yelled as he ran out of the room.

Ten minutes later he pulled up in front of Brooke's house. He rang the doorbell and her housemaid answered the door. She told him to sit in the living room while she got Brooke. A few minutes later Brooke walked in.

She was surprised to see him sitting in her living room. "Luke."

He stood up. "What was the other night? That kiss, what was it?"

She shook her head. "I took advantage of you. You were vulnerable."

"But I initiated the kiss."

"But I didn't stop it."

"Why not?"

She wasn't sure where he was going with the questions. "What do you want?"

"I want what you want."

"How do you know what I want?"

He stepped closer to her. "Your kiss, Brooke. I could feel it. You miss me more than you care to say. But I know you Brooke."

She looked away. "Lucas..."

He reached in his back pocket and pulled out the picture he found. "Remember this?"

"It was so long ago."

"Four months."

"What's your point?"

"Why are you fighting this Brooke?"

"Fighting what?!"

"Us."

She was startled by his bluntness. She was quiet for a few minutes. "I promised myself Luke. I promised I wouldn't go back to you. You hurt me so bad."

He put his arm around her waist. "I know I did. And I apologized for that. If you are worried that I kissed you as a way to escape this pain for Dan, that's not it. I kissed you to see if we still had it."

"Had what?"

"The chemistry, the stuff that made us click."

"And?"

"And we do. Brooke, I know you felt it."

She shook her head. "Luke..." She pushed his hands off her.

He took a step back. "Brooke, I am about to walk out that door. If you don't come after me, then I know you mean it. You don't still love me, you don't want me back. In a few days I go back to Charleston. The only thing keeping me here is a reason to stay."

Brooke almost cried at his ultimatum.

Lucas looked at her. When she didn't say anything, he walked out.

And she didn't go after him.

Thirty minutes later Lucas arrived at the funeral home. It had hurt him when Brooke didn't come after him. He had really thought she still loved him.

He walked in and Haley came up and gave him a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he said.

She sighed. "This is so hard on Nathan, you, and Deb."

"Me? Its harder on them."

She shook her head. "Its hard on you, you are just too stubborn to show it."

"Where's Nathan?"

She nodded to the front. "Up there, with Deb."

"Is it open casket?"

Again she nodded.

Lucas winced. He wasn't sure if he could do this. Peyton walked up behind him and gave him a hug. "You ready?"

"No."

She smiled. "I'll go with you."

Haley left them and went to talk to some other people. Lucas and Peyton walked arm in arm to the front. For Lucas, this showed him she had forgiven him and wanted to be friends. For Peyton, this showed her things between her and Lucas don't have to be more than friendship.

They had their arms around each other for moral support.

Brooke walked in the back of the room and watched from afar. She saw Peyton and Lucas put their arms around each other and walk forward. She felt a pang of jealousy. She still felt the aftermath of January. She decided not to be there and turned and left.

The next day was the funeral and everyone attended. Brooke went to the service but didn't go to the burial.

Lucas stood next to Peyton throughout. Haley was next to Nathan, supporting him and Deb. Deb was keeping herself busy. She didn't want to admit to what had happened. She felt it was her fault Dan was under so much stress which brought on the heart attack. Nathan had tried countless times to convince her otherwise but nothing worked.

Even though Dan was disliked by many, a ton of people showed up to pay their respects.

Lucas and Peyton walked back to her car. Lucas had his hands in his pockets. Peyton said, "So what's the deal with you and Brooke?"

"She hasn't told you?"

"Let's get something clear. Since last winter, Brooke doesn't tell me _anything_ about you guys."

He laughed. "Yeah I guess that would make sense."

"So...?"

"So... nothing. I thought we had something going the other night but then I told her to give me a reason to stay in Tree Hill and she didn't say anything. So I left and that's that."

"That sucks."

"What do you care?"

"Hey, I liked you and Brooke."

"And then you wanted to have sex with me?"

She pushed him lightly. "Kind of. I think I just wanted to see if you and I could be good together."

"And?"

"You are a friend. Nothing more."

"When did you figure that out?"

"After we kissed a whole bunch."

He pretended to be offended. "Thanks."

"Sorry. All I'm saying is you and I are never going to be more than good friends. And I'm cool with that."

"So you aren't mad at me for sleeping with Nicki?"

She laughed. "Nah. Old news. Still a little shocked, but whatever."

"Listen I'll catch you later okay?"

"Sure. See you."

Later that night Lucas walked into a dark house. Karen was staying with Deb for awhile and Lucas was beat. He opened his bedroom door and tried to find the light switch.

He threw his clothes onto the floor and finally turned the light on.

Brooke was sitting on his bed. He was startled when he saw her. "Brooke?"

She stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm your reason to stay." She stood directly in front of him, and pulled him down to her level and kissed him, hard and passionately.

Lucas stared at her. "Really?"

"Really. I was scared before, but not now. I don't know what I was thinking. I know now I love you and I don't want you anywhere but here."

"Well, I guess you're a good reason to stay...."

She hit his chest playfully. "Hush."

He pulled her close again. "You are the _perfect _reason to stay."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. This was just a short story that popped into my head so i decided to just write it, but i really do like it. i hope you did too! thanks again for reviewing, i am continuing my other story Trusting You as well.

-Emilie-


End file.
